A Simple Sunday Brunch
by Kristen3
Summary: During a brunch to celebrate Martin's birthday, Niles realizes there are certain traits that he hopes David won't inherit. One-shot.


Daphne checked her outfit in the mirror one more time. "Well, do I look all right?"

Niles walked over to her, kissing her. "My love, you look beautiful as always."

"Well, thank you, darling. I just hope your father has a good time this morning. I think he's been a bit upset lately over being another year older."

"That's just Dad. Trust me, he's going to enjoy this. He always loves any meal where he doesn't have to pay."

Daphne laughed and kissed him. Though she saw Martin regularly to do his therapy, she looked forward to this birthday brunch she and Niles had decided to give him. A few of his cop buddies were planning to take him out tonight, so everyone agreed that brunch would be the best option. It would be a small group, just Niles, Daphne, Martin, Ronee, and of course, David.

"I'm sure you're right," Daphne said after a moment. She was grateful that Niles was always there to reassure her. Then she turned and looked at David. Because it was Sunday, they had all dressed up for this occasion. Even little David had a suit on. "Well, are you ready?" Daphne asked as she picked her son up, kissing his cheek. The baby responded by smiling at her.

A few minutes later, the three of them arrived at the restaurant. They could see that Martin and Ronee had arrived only a bit earlier. The four adults greeted each other warmly. Immediately, Daphne forgot her earlier fears. Why should she be worried, when she was with her family?

A hostess arrived. When the young woman was about to ask how many were in their party, she noticed the baby. "Who is this little guy?"

Martin placed a hand on David's back. "This is my grandson, David." He beamed proudly.

"Well, he looks awfully handsome in his suit."

"He gets that from his father," Daphne replied, slipping her free hand into Niles'. "We're here celebrating Niles' father's birthday."

"That's so nice. Your table is right this way." She led the five of them to a small table, and brought a booster for David.

Soon the family was seated around the table. Everyone knew that Martin wished Frasier could be here, but they did their best to make up for it. Martin spoke excitedly of his plans for that night. Apparently he planned on getting as many free drinks as possible. Daphne was tempted to lecture him on the effects of drinking to excess, but she bit her tongue.

As her husband and father-in-law were talking, Daphne kept an eye on David. He looked ready to fuss, so Daphne handed her son her napkin, since it was the only thing available at the moment. To her surprise, he took it, and began "cleaning" the table with it. "Well, would you look at that," Daphne said in amazement.

Martin stopped mid-sentence to look over at his grandson. He rolled his eyes. "You used to do that, too," he informed Niles. "Hester thought it was cute. If you ask me, it's just weird."

"Now, Martin, how can you say that about David?" Daphne asked. Realizing that all eyes were upon him, David laughed. The sound warmed Daphne's heart.

Niles watched his son for a moment, then returned his attention to his food. He seemed to be completely fascinated by his bacon and eggs.

Daphne was about to ask Niles what was wrong when her "sixth sense" told her it was time for a diaper change. She quickly excused herself and took her son to the ladies' room. Though she was enjoying being with the family, truthfully, she was grateful to have a quiet moment alone with David. He seemed to be in a good mood, which was not unusual for him. Once he was all cleaned up, she returned to the table. To her surprise, Niles was standing up.

"Oh, good, you're back. I was just telling Dad that I remembered I have some research I need to do at home." He hoped no one would notice the way he was sniffling in case of a nosebleed.

"You've got to do it _now_? Can't you wait?" Daphne asked, unable to hide her shock. She could tell her husband wasn't telling the truth, but she had no idea why.

"Um...no, I can't," Niles said hesitantly. Yet again, he barely avoided a nosebleed.

Still completely confused, Daphne shrugged. "All right, then." She walked over to Martin. "Happy birthday, old man." She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Daph. Bye, David." Martin reached out to "take" David's nose. The baby giggled in response.

They left the restaurant. Daphne wanted to ask Niles what was bothering him, but she could tell he didn't want to talk about it. He made the drive home quickly, not speaking a word the entire way. When they'd reached the Montana's parking area, Daphne carefully lifted her son from the carseat. She came around the car, where Niles waited for her. "Niles, please tell me what's bothering you." She hated to see her husband so upset, and hoped he'd open up.

Niles sighed. "I just don't want David to end up like me when he grows up."

"Darling, you're a wonderful husband and father. David would be lucky to be like you."

"I don't mean like that. You heard what Dad said. He thought it was weird when I used to clean the table in a restaurant like David did today. I've seen adults look at me like I'm a lunatic, just because I don't want to sit on a chair at Nervosa that has someone else's germs on it."

"Oh, darling, I had no idea you felt this way."

"I don't think I did, either, until today. As a therapist, I know that my aversion to germs is borderline unhealthy, and I don't want my son to go through what I did."

Daphne gave her husband a one-armed hug. "I have a feeling that whatever David does or doesn't do, he's going to have times where people make fun of him for one reason or another. It happens to all children. It's a part of growing up."

"I know," Niles said, letting out another defeated sigh. "But David shouldn't have to deal with that." He kissed his son's soft, blond hair.

"I think it's wonderful that you want to protect David, but there's nothing we can do. But at least, when the time comes, he'll know that he has a father who knows just how he feels and who can tell him everything's going to be all right."

Niles leaned forward, kissing Daphne passionately. "Every time I'm anxious or upset about something trivial, you're always there help me through it. Thank you."

Daphne blushed. "Well, you take such wonderful care of David and me in so many ways. I'm just glad I can return the favor."

Niles noticed then that David seemed to be getting tired. He'd buried his head in Daphne's shoulder. "Why don't I take him and put him down for a nap, so you can relax?"

"That would be lovely, darling. Thank you." She grinned at him as she transferred the baby over. Once David was safely in his father's arms, Daphne walked inside the building.

Niles watched her go in, amazed as always by her beauty. "We're both so lucky to have her," he said to David. "Someday, I'm going to explain to you why."

**The End**


End file.
